


Too Late

by drowninginanempire



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Too Late

Magnetic, you’re pulling me in with the words you don’t say  
Cinematic, this chemistry coming through

She rested her cheek against his chest as he held her close. One hand on her lower back, the other gripping her hand. The music was all that could be heard in the dark room. This was where she wanted to stay for the rest of her life. Right in the arms of the man she truly loved. 

You’re always in my head  
Branding your fire on my lips

He was so delicate with her; making sure to not step on her bare toes as they swayed side to side. She was always on his mind. It didn’t matter how far away he was. She was the first thing he thought of when waking up and the last before he fell asleep. Being here with her now was something he didn’t deserve. He knew he was just torturing himself. 

She lifted her head, looking up into his pale blue eyes. He couldn’t stop himself. His lips were on hers. His hands on her face, putting every ounce of feeling he could into that kiss. She wasn’t pulling away. 

No love you have come too late

They were wrapped in each other’s arms, making their way to the bedroom. He laid her down underneath him. Her hand was on his face now. He could feel the cold silver band against his skin. Gripping her wrist, he brought her hand in front of his face, admiring the ring he hadn’t given her. 

“I should’ve given you this.” The first words he’d spoken since first arriving on her doorstep. 

“I wish you had.” She removed the ring, setting it on the nightstand where she switched off the lamp, leaving them in the dark. 

Such darkness  
But I know your face cause I learned it as if I was blind  
In the moment  
I feel like I am and I hate that I know it so well

Tyson ran his hands up under her shirt, lifting it over her head before undoing her bra. He brought his mouth to her nipple, kissing and sucking the tender flesh. She moaned, fingers entangled in his soft curls. She could feel his member erect against her core. She undid his jeans, pulling them down along with his briefs. Even though neither of them could see anything, they didn’t have to. They’d memorized each other a long time ago. 

You’re always in my head  
Searing your thoughts in to my skin

He pressed himself harder against her, begging for entrance. She desirously parted her knees further. That was all it took. He slipped inside of her, rolling his hips so slowly that he could feel every bit of her. They were both quiet, only their heavy breathing and her occasional whimpers filling the room. He drove himself further and further into her. Tyson laced his fingers through hers, holding them on either side of her head. She kept her face turned to the side, her eyes shut tight. He studied her face. The line of her jaw, her full lips. Her small, round chin. The slope of her nose. She was perfect. He felt himself coming closer to the edge. 

“I’m close.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Mm, me too.” She moaned, her walls tightening around him. Her back arched off the mattress as he sped up his pace. He placed kisses on her neck as they both came together.

But this still won’t work, no 

She was engaged to another now. Something he should’ve asked her a long time ago. But he knew he couldn’t be that man. The man she wanted him to be. He was too selfish. Too engrossed in his own dreams. She was happiness. And he had given up on having it.


End file.
